geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Monadic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Geek Feminism Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suck it up and deal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RickScott (Talk) 23:45, February 16, 2010 bug report Hey, thanx for an article about the bug report. It is nice to get some positive feedback. Don't hesitate to write me if you feel like (my mail is on the bug report). Lena. Hi, I'm having trouble getting an incident page approved. Any tips on what I'm missing? page is here . Thanks in advance. Underailed 12:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism reversion Hey, to be able to revert mass vandalism more quickly, you can place importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js', 'vstf'); to User:Monadic/wikia.js, which allows you delete or rollback an user's contributions in a click. Be aware, though, that if the user has legitimate edits, those will be reverted or deleted as well. I've already informed Thayvian about this tool. Cheers! TK-999 09:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Broken link Hi, the link "Check my what?" on the protected page "Privilege" is broken, you may want to restore it to http://blog.shrub.com/archives/tekanji/2006-03-08_146. Thanks, Jeremie Koenig 10:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the link! In the same vein, you may want to undo this revision (06:24, April 29, 2012) of "Nonsexist language ". Jeremie Koenig 17:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for the welcome message! I liked this place a lot! Hoping to contribute a lot to this wiki in the coming days! Netha Hussain (talk) 16:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming the file Hi, Would you rename the File:100 5241.JPG (which I uploaded some time ago) to 'Participants of WikiWomenCamp, 2012'? Thanks! Netha Hussain (talk) 16:34, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : I've done this: File:Participants of WikiWomenCamp, 2012.JPG Thayvian (talk) 22:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Your deletion of my talking point Thanks for messaging me about your reasons for deleting my contribution. I understand that you want to protect your users from vitriolic naiive posts. Would it be possible for you to point me to a place where such a discussion would be welcome? I would also like to make it clear that I don't "have issues with some aspect of feminism" (I can see why you would be wary of this - but from this comment I'm not 100% sure you read past the title of my contribution), I absolutely understand that people use the argument that women are essentially different from men in defence of the status quo or to absolve themselves of responsibility or to justify sexist policies. I don't think I've misunderstood the point at all. My point wasn't to say that essentialism isn't a valid feminist concern that deserves highlighting, I was only suggesting it could be a bit more neutral by pointing out that there are gender differences that can be advantageous to understand, and that in fact these differences can be used as arguments for greater equality - "equal representation is important not only because men aren't any better than women at anything, but also because a healthy gender mix is actually, measurably, preferable in all these specific circumstances". Nottrobin (talk) 19:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandals. You may want to consider protecting the Feminist Frequency page. Lots of vandalism. EveOffline (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads-up -- I protected it. Monadic (talk) 00:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Good Evening Monadic, Currently a Whitehouse petition to the Obama Administration would implement grants/funding to schools willing to adopt a curriculum and other academic functions that would support: -Resources for children who are survivors of sexual abuse (1/5 girls and 1/20 boys are victims of sex crimes) -Consent Education -Effects of sexual abuse/assault On top of the rampant amount of crimes involving children. Recent cases like Steubenville highlighted the cultural misunderstandings about sexual assault, and showed how deeply this is an issue. If we can educate more people about sexual assault, we can try shaping cultural attitudes on this problem. https://petitions.whitehouse.gov/petition/end-sexual-assault-through-education/kVhNfHQ1 Support for this is greatly needed, if there is any chance of your team (I have already sent out a few emails) putting this message out there it could potentially make a good impact on the number of signatures for that petition, and the rapes in America. Thank you and have a nice day Sincerely, Ryan Anderson Ryan@viciproject.org On Starting a New SIG Please have a look at my message at http://geekfeminism.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vaurora on starting a new SIG. Also why don't we have a mailing list/forum for discussion? Thanks and Best A Mani (talk) 01:56, September 3, 2013 (UTC) =Pages I'm following= *Books *Incidents *Privilege *Sexism *Women at Wikimania 2013 *Arent You Going To Ravish Me Hi Monadic! My name is Ariana- I'm on the community development team over here at Wikia. I came across your wiki and love the idea behind it! I am wondering if you and the other wiki admins might be open to having our team redesign the main page? (We would create an original background, wordmark, title headers, add videos, and more). Let me know if you have any questions or concerns! All the best, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 21:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) /r/MensRights Just thought I'd give you a quick anonymous heads-up about this. : Thanks for the warning. Vandalism on this wiki is nothing new and I've alerted the other editors to be extra-alert for it. Monadic (talk) 21:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC)